Texas in 1880
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: When a botched spell sends Piper and Leo back to the 1880's they must fight together to get back to the present day. However, much is learned of their past lives and why they are the way they are. Part I Up!!!
1. Teaser

**Title: Texas in 1880  
Author: Dylan Shelby  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Summary: When a botched spell sends Piper and Leo back to the 1880's they must fight together to get back to the present day. However, much is learned of their past lives and why they are the way they are.  
Author's Notes: WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5 FINALE AS WELL AS SEASON 6 SPOILERS!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED!  
Now, I was really kind of bothered when I read what is going to happen with my favorite couple and this is a way of getting it out of my system. After all this is just a show. Still when you get wrapped up in your favorite characters it's hard not to get a little upset.  
Author's Notes 2: This is actually came about because I love the song, "Pancho and Lefty" by Willie Nelson and Merle Haggard. I've always wanted to use Piper and Leo in that case and found that this gives me a chance to explore it.**

**~*~*~*~  
Living on the road my friend,  
was gonna keep you free and clean  
now you wear your skin like iron,  
your breath as hard as kerosene.  
you weren't your mama's only boy,  
but her favorite one it seems  
She began to cry when you said goodbye,  
and sank into your dreams  
~*~*~*~**

**_Teaser:_**

"Demon in five...four...three...two..." A long haired ugly looking thing crashed through the front door of the manor. Piper froze him, Paige called for his amulet, and Phoebe took out her newly written spell. The girls recited the spell together and watched with unamazement as the demon blew up.

"That was fairly easy." Phoebe commented. "Yeah a little too easy." Paige said. There was noise behind the girls, "Wyatt. Follow me so we can continue this." she directed and started walking up the stairs. "I'm with Paige, that was too easy. Look in the Book of Shadows to see if you can find that amulet anywhere." Piper ordered and then walked into her room to get Wyatt.

"Hey little guy what's wrong?" she asked him as she picked him up. He calmed down a little when she started rocking him, "Do you miss your daddy?" she asked with sorrow in her voice. "I do too little guy. I do too." she assured him. She felt him and made sure he didn't need a change and then walked upstairs to see if her sisters had made any progress.

"I found it!" Phoebe shouted just as Piper and Wyatt entered the room. "It says here that it's purpose is to trap time. That a witch had used it to keep a moment still long enough to find out what was going to happen and that he or she could be ready for whatever was to happen. However it was stolen long ago to the underworld." "So why didn't that demon use it to trap time earlier?" Piper asked. "I'm sure there is more to it." Paige commented and went to where Phoebe was at the book.

"Maybe we should ask the Elders..." Phoebe's statement fell off and Paige nudged her. "Guys we can't ignore the fact that my husband has become head of them. I'm really not interested in talking to them right now however."

"Maybe a spell?" Paige suggested.

"Personal gain?" Piper asked.

"Don't see how there could be." Phoebe answered. "Well then get to writing while I go and take care of my son." Piper said and left. Without Leo she was even more bossy, but neither Paige nor Phoebe were willing to confront her on the issue just yet. It was hard to watch their older sister go through this and not be able to help. Phoebe understood it to a degree, but Cole had been evil. Leo was the force of good now. One of the highest powers of good which for some reason made all of this harder to deal with. After all Leo wasn't only their whitelighter and brother-in-law, but a friend to them for years now.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Paige asked, "I don't know. You saw how much they went through just to get married and now... Only time will tell." Phoebe answered. "Well let's get going on this potion."

~*~

"Piper?" Paige called. She walked to her sister's room and peaked in. Paige watched as Piper put Wyatt back into his bed. Paige watched as Piper watched Wyatt and felt so sorry for her sister. First she lost Prue and now she lost Leo. Some people just seemed to catch the crap of life. "Piper." Paige called softly. Piper turned to look at her, "We have the spell when your ready." Piper nodded her head and continued to look at her son. She listened as Paige walked back upstairs to the attic, "the altar room". She smiled at the memory and then choked back the tears, and for the millionth time wondered how she was going to get through all of this.

She smiled at her son and then walked up to the attic. "Alright lets get this going." she said and all three set around the table with the caldron in the middle. Phoebe put the amulet into the pot and put a lit match in, "Information needed here, to those of us who can hear, please tell us what we need to know. So we can use it to grow." The girls repeated it and then lit the spell and cast it into the fire.

Nothing happened. "Well that was odd. Maybe my spell was wrong?" Paige asked. "No. I think maybe we're just not suppose to know how to use it." Piper commented. "Still it bothers me that it didn't work." Paige commented. "Maybe..." before Phoebe could get her words out Piper fell back. The girls looked at one another stunned, "Delayed reaction?" Paige guessed. "I don't know..."

"What spell did you guys cast?" Chris asked as he orbed in. "We got this amulet off of some demon and said a spell to figure it out." Phoebe replied defensively. Chris shook his head, "That explains why Leo is missing too. That amulet is to find a moment in time." "What?" Paige asked. "It sends a person who is in pain either physical or emotional back to the point where it all started so they can learn from their mistakes."

"So where did Piper go?"

"I don't know." was Chris's answer.

The sisters looked on to the sleeping Piper wondering what they had just done.

~*~

End of Teaser


	2. Part I

**Author's Notes: Thanks to Alcandre, AngelWooWoo, miss draconis, TOWShaz, Irish Rose, wAnNaBpIpEr, Charming Tess, Holly Marie Combs, Aubrey, and piperandleofanalways. I was so surprised when I saw how many people read this and it just warms my heart that you guys left a review too! Thank-you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Author's Notes 2: There should be four parts to this. Also all lyrics used at the beginning are from the song, "Pancho and Lefty" by Willie Nelson and Merle Haggard.**

**~*~*~**

**Part 1**

**~*~*~*~  
Pancho was a bandit boy,  
his horse was fast as polished steel  
he wore his gun outside his pants  
for all the honest world to feel.  
Pancho met his match you know  
on the deserts down in Mexico  
nobody heard his dying words,  
but that's the way it goes  
~*~*~*~**

She knew this world. She was starting to remember where she was and who she was. It took her a moment to realize that she was kissing someone. She knew those kisses. In every lifetime she had him he had never changed those kisses and it was a warm and wonderful welcome. As she let herself be taken over by the sensation she let Pancho resume her body and mind as Piper became a spectator.

Pancho heard in the back of her mind, "Leo" whispered, but didn't pay it any mind. She was with Lefty and for the time being very satisfied to be so. It killed her that they had to hide and stay away from each other, but if this was the only way they could stay with one another then so be it. There was nothing that Pancho wouldn't do to keep Lefty. If she had only remembered that so long ago.

Unbidden memories of her mother came to mind and this time she heard the name Prue echo throughout her head. "What's wrong?" he whispered to her, "Nothing, my mind is just giving me a hard time." He laughed and gave her a kiss and a deep joy started to bubble up within her. "I love you." she whispered to him, "I love you too Pancho." he echoed. Then something deep inside both of them reached for the other.

~*~

When morning came neither of the lovers were ready to leave. "I don't want to leave." Pancho confessed. "I don't either, but we don't have a choice. Diamond is in town and if he catches us..." Pancho put a finger to his lips, "I know. Are we ever going to get a happy ending?" It was more of rhetorical question because both Pancho and Lefty knew that they wouldn't. A Texas Ranger and an Outlaw in perfect happiness? Would never happen. At least not without some drastic measures.

Pancho finished getting dressed making sure that her guns were on the outside and her hat firmly in place. Ever since she lost her powers her guns had been her best friends. "Wanna meet me later?" he asked her. "I would love to meet you later, but you know we can't be seen together. I have enough problems without people thinkin' that I've crossed over. Not to mention what would happen to you if they ever found out you've been with me." She answered. "So are you going to meet me later?" She smiled at him, "Of course." He gave her a kiss and then got on his horse.

Pancho finished putting her gear up and was about ready to leave when she suddenly became very nauseous. In the brief parts of her mind she felt shock. Piper knew exactly what was going on with Pancho for she had recently been there... Pancho shook the thoughts out of her head and got up on her horse to ride to town.

~*~

Hell's half acre wasn't known for kindness. Many an outlaw had come through here to make his mark, but generally the only mark they left with was a marker of their death. Pancho had settled on Fort Worth because it offered her a place to hide from the law. She was a cattle wrestler by trade, but had dabbled in train robbery. Never one to pass up opportunities she had a joined a gang in robbing a train that was rumored to have gold. Only Pancho knew if it actually did. The law had busted them and she would have been a part of that if not for the fact that a new Texas Ranger had spotted her and froze when he realized who she was.

Now all of it was buried. He had come to find her and find her he did. Right in the middle of a brawl with her former, Diamond. A dangerous man who thought if Pancho couldn't be with him than she would be with no one else. Pancho had other plans, but getting Diamond dead proved to be a daunting task and now he was back, and Forth Worth to her really had become Hell's Half Acre.

As she rode through town most people ignored her but when she came up to a saloon she spotted Diamond's horse. She tied her horse up and went in. The music and everything stopped when she entered. They were all afraid of her. They use to laugh when she entered, but when a man challenged her she had him dead on his back in one minute flat they stopped laughing. A few more had challenged her, but when they met the same fate everyone started to stay back. It was when her relationship with Diamond had started that the fear began.

"Pancho." Diamond greeted and Pancho heard in the back of her mind, "Dan". "What are you doing here Diamond? I thought you had things to take care of in California?" He gave her that half smile that a life time ago she had fallen for, "I still have things there, but I'm more interested in what is goin' on back here." He revealed. They took a minute to look at all the patrons looking back at them. Diamond nodded to the bartender who acknowledged him and Diamond and Pancho walked into one of the back rooms. 

"Care to explain to me the rumor?" he asked when the door had been secured. "What rumor would that be?" she countered. "Oh you know the one that says you've been shackin' up with the enemy." he revealed. Pancho nodded her head for a moment, "I'm surprised you listen to rumors Diamond. Besides what does it matter to you if it is true?" "Don't be coy with me Pancho this is serious. I have a lot ridin' on you bein' quiet. If you begin to tell secrets you know the consequences." he threatened.

Pancho snorted, "Consequences? Have you forgotten I don't have family anymore. What life I do have left is spent hindin' out from the law so I don't think I've been '_shacking_' up with the law." she shouted. "No need to get hostile Pancho." She glared at him. "I need you for a job. There's a train comin' through tomorrow and it's got something on it that I want."

"I know you're not the only one who knows about this, who else is involved?" Pancho asked. "A few boys. You should know them." he answered. He too could be coy.

"I'm sure I do, but what do you need my help for?"

"We need a distraction of sorts. You are the only one in that last robbery that slipped the law. We'll need your help if the Rangers show up."

Pancho just looked around, "No." she answered. "No?" "Did I stutter?"

"Perhaps you don't understand. If you don't help us I know a certain Texas Ranger that won't live through the night."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you would kill a lawman during a train robbery with witnesses around? They would string you up and kill you here just to embarrass you."

"I wouldn't kill him during a robbery, but I do no of a certain 'working' girl named Lavender who would love to help me."

Pancho stopped stunned, "Lavender?"

"Yeah, you know that girl that wants Lefty." Pancho shook her head and then stood up. "Good-bye Diamond."

"Not for long Pancho. You can't escape fate."

"The Hell I can't." She stormed out leaving a still smiling Diamond in her wake. The nerve of him. 

So Diamond knew it was Lefty. That really wasn't much of surprise though. Lefty had been her childhood friend. He had grown up next to her and knew that she use to be a witch. That was of course until her mother was killed. Pancho had been fifteen years old when the demon appeared and try though she might she couldn't keep him from killing her. Pancho gave everything up and when she wouldn't follow the rules the Elders had taken her power. Which was just fine with her.

Unfortunately however now she was bombarded with human demons and no way to vanquish them. There were always sticky consequences for killing humans. She needed to find Lefty as soon as possible. It was going to prove to be difficult though because if Diamond knew who he was then he probably had spies watching her and him.

Sure enough after she had circled the block for the fourth time she saw her spy. Luckily for her she could take him out with one shot. And that is just what she did. She shot him in the leg and watched him go down from a safe distance. Now she was free to go and find Lefty.

~*~

Lefty was exactly where she feared he would be. Walking near the saloon where Lavender loved to frequent. "Hyatt!" she called out. Only she knew that was Lefty's real name. She watched him as his head poked up and then went back to talking with the bartender. After fifteen minutes she saw him leave and stayed behind a good distance as she watched a man follow him. She picked up her pistol and shot him in the leg as well. Lefty turned around to see the smoke coming from her gun and she smiled at him.

They continued on their path to a hotel on the outskirts of town. They had a permanent room in the back and was there quickly. Lefty grabbed her and picked her up, kissing her the entire way. She held onto him and kissed him back. 

"Diamond's back I take it." Lefty whispered which made Pancho smile. Only her and Lefty's 'pillow talk' was made up of who was after them. She didn't say anything but continued to kiss him. It was all she could do not to break down and cry. "What's wrong Pancho?" Lefty asked. They stopped long enough to look at one another, "There is never going to be peace." she cried.

He looked at her and brushed the tears away, "There will be. One day there will be and we will be together when it happens." She kissed him, "I don't know what I would do without you." she confessed. Lefty didn't say anything, but held her close. Today he couldn't seem to not stop wanting her. He understood wanting to bed her and be near her, but today it was desperation, loneliness, and pure desire. He leaned down and kissed her and she held onto him kissing him back. She felt it too...

"I knew I would find you here." Someone said from the door.

Pancho and Lefty stopped and looked at Diamond, "Do you think that you can just leave a trail of bodies and no one will notice? That's not very smart of you Pancho."

"So you caught me? Now what?"

"Now I'm going to get that favor you owe me for not killing your Texas Ranger."

Lefty didn't say anything. He knew better. Pancho was handling this and he knew if he got in the way it would only make things worse. Didn't mean he liked it, but that was the way it was.

"What is so important that you need my help on something as small as that?" Pancho asked.

"Well you see, it's coming in from PARIS and I would hate for something to happen to it." Diamond informed her. Pancho let out a breath of surprise. Paris? "You wouldn't."

"I have. Paris knows you're here Pancho, and in order to secure your loyalty I needed some incentive."

"What having Lefty wasn't enough? What is it about me that you want so bad?"

"I love you Pancho. Have since I saw you laid that man dead on his back."

"You don't love me Diamond. If you did you would let me go, no you want to control me."

"Perhaps but it doesn't matter anyway. Paris is coming, I can kill your law man anytime I want so I would say that I win. I'll see you tomorrow Pancho. Goodnight Lefty." With that Diamond left leaving the lovers to reflect on their options.

Pancho turned to Lefty for comfort. "What are we going to do?" Pancho asked him. Of course she was already playing scenarios in her head of what they could do and the inevitable end of it.

"You are going to go and rob a train. Get Paris back and then come and find me. I won't go and stop you and I'll tell my boys to be careful."

"You know that plan is going to fail miserably don't you?"

Lefty shrugged, "It's all up to fate Pancho. We don't have much of a choice. Diamond has both of us where he wants us and now all we can do is force his hand."

Pancho wrapped her arms around him and stayed there. She knew what she was going to have to do. "Lefty will you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"If I don't make it out of this can you look after Paris? I know she's only my half sister, but if you don't watch out for her Diamond will go after her."

"You know I will, but I don't want you thinking you're not going to be coming out of this alive."

She didn't say anything further but held him tight. Some how she knew that tonight was going to be their last night together.

When morning came Pancho and Lefty were in a somber mood. Both knew what was going to happen. They both tried to deny it, but it was useless. "We've got to stop thinking like this Pancho otherwise we are not going to make it out of here alive." Lefty warned.

Pancho gave him a half smile, "I love you Lefty. Your hat has the directions to where the gold is. Use it to help Paris out." she directed him and then let the tears run their course. "I'll see you again Pancho." She kissed him in the middle of the street, "I know you will."

With that she left. She knew Lefty could take care of Paris and himself. They had gone over the night before what was to happen and now it was time to go and pay the piper.

~*~

Darkness came and with it the sound of a train's whistle blowing. "You made it." Diamond said from behind. Diamond wasn't very quiet and Pancho had known that he had been coming for a while. "You knew I would. I just have one question for you. What does Paris have to do with this? Why do you want her so bad?"

"That's two questions and the answer is simple. You figure it out." Diamond explained.

"Bastard." Pancho spat.

Diamond laughed.

Soon the train was coming into their path.

~*~

Pancho had Paris and Diamond had Pancho. "Paris run. Go into to town and ask for Lefty." Pancho directed from Diamond's grasp. "What is going on Pancho? I just got here. What is this all about?" Paris asked. "Don't ask questions now. Find Lefty and he will explain everything." Paris looked at her sister and at the other guy and knew her sister was in trouble. She had no choice but to follow Pancho's command.

"Now, I think we have a meeting with some gold."

"I don't have it."

"I'm sure you don't have it with you, but I know you have it some place. You are going to help me find it."

"If all you wanted was the gold why did you go through all the trouble of this?"

"Because Pancho I don't want just the gold. You humiliated me in front of this place and I had to leave for California to save face. You took my gold and I want everything back. So to get it back I have to take everything of yours."

Pancho kneed him in the groin and took off. She leapt onto her horse and kicked her heels into his side. They flew through field and on into the lights. She knew she didn't have much time.

~*~

She found Paris and Lefty together which was good, but Lavender had them cornered. "What in the HELL is GOING ON?" Paris demanded. "I'm just following instructions." Lavender told them. Paris hadn't seen Pancho yet, but Lefty saw her. He signaled to her and Pancho took her stance and shot Lavender. Lavender fell to the ground face first and Paris stopped her screaming. "Pancho what is going on here? I've heard stories, but this is ridiculous."

"Paris we don't have time. I barely escaped Diamond and he's going to be after us very soon. Lefty I know you know where my treasure is hidden I need you and Paris to take it and then leave. There is no way you can stay here anymore. Diamond's men are loyal if nothing else. Paris please go with Lefty. I don't know why you tried to find me, but you shouldn't have. I wanted to stay lost. Please you have to go n..." Pancho stopped when with a shot from behind sent Lefty sprawling and Pancho catching him with his blood soaking into her.

Paris started screaming again. "I told you Pancho that you were coming with me. Now let's go or I'll shoot Paris." Pancho reined in the tears and looked at Lefty. She kissed him on the forehead and walked to Diamond. Paris stopped screaming and watched in horror as Pancho left with Diamond.

~*~

"That was a stupid thing you did there Pancho." Diamond chastised. Pancho didn't say anything and continued to look forward from her horse which was roped to Diamond's.

That was the last thing said to the other for nearly five days. Mexico was a far way down the road. It was night before they finally reached where Pancho had hidden the gold. "You have the gold." she told him.

He took a shovel and started digging. When he hit a chest he lifted it out of the ground and opened it up. There the bars of gold shone back at him. "I have the gold." he repeated.

"So when are you going to kill me?"

"You just don't get it Pancho. I want you to be with me and if your dead that won't happen."

Pancho snorted. "No I believe you are going to kill me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you won't have me if you know I'm carrying Lefty's child."

They heard a small gasp, and a gun shot, but it was too late. Diamond's gun was drawn and he shot Pancho with the last of his strength. "Oh God Pancho." Lefty cried. "You can't die. Not now. We have everything. You have to stay strong. I'll take you to the nearest town, please Pancho try and stay with me." Lefty cried and he kept crying.

"Wh..what are..." It was getting hard to speak.

"Shh. He only hit my shoulder. Paris got help and as soon as I was bandaged I came after you."

"Love you." she said with her last breath.

~*~

Piper woke up with a scream, "Oh GOD!" she shouted. Paige and Phoebe ran to her. "What is it Piper? What's going on?" Paige asked.

"Lefty...Leo he's still back there. He thinks it's his fault. Oh God. I have to go back. I have to get back there." Piper scrambled to the Book of Shadows. "Honey what is going on?" Phoebe asked. "I was sent to a past life. Leo and I were lovers and Diamond, Dan killed me and he was left there thinking he did this." Tears were rushing down Piper's face as she quickly turned the pages to a spell and with out consulting her sisters and with no explanation read the spell,

"The bond which was not to be done, Give us the power to see it undone, And turn back time to whence it was begun. Bring together my prince and me, A kingdom now I wish to see, crossing history to his side, from myself I will not hide."

~*~*~*~

To be continued

End of Part I


End file.
